I love You
by BaRrAcUdA111
Summary: Phineas loves Isabella so he decides to date her but what happens to there relationship when a new girl comes to town? Summary sucks. Story is better (I hope).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So this is my first story and ya enjoy.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Phineas' POV

It was 2:45am and I couldn't sleep. I was mindlessly wondering about my dream. I was having the same dreams every single night for the last 3 years and strangely they were about Isabella. Me myself didn't really have feelings about her (or so I thought). I always thought like they were friendship but somehow when I'm with her I start to electrify. But when I'm close with her I skip multiple beats. And don't forget about her voice. It's like listening to angels sing. But I digress I better get some sleep.

6:50am

So it's 7:00am now and yes I did beat my alarm clock again. I finished my morning routine and went downstairs for some breakfast. I said good morning to everyone and pured some milk and cereal for breakfast. Ferb usually wakes up with me but strangely enough he's not here so I decided to ask mom.

"Mom. Where's Ferb?" I asked.

"I think he said that he's going to the mall or something like that." Mum replied.

_Yes! I have the day with Isabella._ I thought

All of our friends went to holiday except for Gretchen and Isabella. The main reason why Gretchen was still here is because Ferb and Gretchen have recently started dating. They probably went on a date or something. So anywho I ate my breakfast so fast I probably beat the record for the fastest boy to eat but that's not important right now. I ate so fast so I could spend time wanted to spend time with Isabella annd maybe confess to her that I love her but thats a maybe so it might not happen. I sat down below our tree right before Isabella came in.

* * *

Isabella's POV

I went out of my house after I ate breakfast to meet with Phineas and Ferb and help theme make their big idea. I was lost in thought about Phineas which nearly lead me into Phineas and Ferb's fence. I checked my hair and everything and entered the backyard.

"Wha'cha doin'?" I said with my sweetest voice.

"Oh nothin'." He said. Then I realized something.

"Why isn't Ferb here and why aren't you building a invention today?"

"Ferb's in the mall probably dating Gretchen and I really don't have a idea on what to build." He shrugged to note that he _really_ did not know what to build.

"So what shall we do?" I asked not knowing anything better to ask.

"It's your choice. I don't really mind anything as I'm so bored." He replied.

"Let's play Truth Or Dare or if you don't-"

"Okay! Let's play." He interuppted but I really didn't mind.

* * *

No one's POV

Phineas and Isabella started and were deciding on who to go first.

"Phineas who's going first?"

"Ummmm... How about you go first Isabella." Phineas replied.

"Okay! Truth Or Dare?" She was waiting _very _impatiently.

"Dare!" He quickly said.

"Okay! Bite your sock!" She wasn't too sure about it but she splurt it anyway.

"Oooooookkkay." He hesitated at first but he did bite his sock.

"Eeeeeeeeeew. It's your turn."

"Okay." He said wiping his tongue. Phineas ran to go and drink some water. He came back a few seconds later and asked "Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth." She responded with a smile.

"Okay! What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" He asked as if he didn't bite that sock.

"Oooh. That would have to be the first time I cried as the Fireside Girls Squad 46321 Leader." She lied and she doesn't lie very often but this was for a good reason. She didn't want to tell Phineas that she couldn't confess to him even though she is the most fearless and brave Fireside Girl. She was now lost in Phineas-Land.

"Now it's your turn Isabella!" He said oblivious to Isabella's dreamy expression.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking of something. But anyways Truth Or Dare?" She asked him.

"Truth!" He exclaimed.

"Who's your favorite friend out of the gang other than Ferb?" She asked.

"Everybody but mostly you because your my best friend other than Ferb." He replied still with his optimistic nature.

They kept on playing like that until a question that caught Phineas by surprise.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So ya that's my first chapter and I hope you like it. Don't forget to give me some reviews to make my story better. And ya Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hello again. Now it's time for the new chapter and also thanks for the reviews and speaking of 'em it's actually time for them.**

** .186: Yes, yes I am.**

**PianoMan5 aka Phinbella Fanatic: Thanks I'll keep that in mind and BTW nice profile pic to you to.**

**Now on with the chapter**

**BTW I have a fourth wall breaking part in this chapter. Please say if it's good or bad. I need to improve that (or maybe not).**

**And slight language in this chapter too.**

* * *

Phineas' POV (Flashback)

_"It's your turn Isabella!"_

_"Oh yeah. Truth Or Dare?"_

_"I'll take truth"_

_"My question is do you love someone, if so who?"_

* * *

Phineas' POV

I've been praying for her not to say that. Why did she have to ask me that? Why did you have to make her ask this BaRrAcUdA?

"Phineas I think your breaking the fourth wall."

"That means you are to. HA!"

"Dang It!"

Anyways I need to think of something and quick. I guess I can't think of anything I'll just have to say the truth.

"I do love someone and that person is uh," I stuttered as I was too afraid to say it. What if she thought I was a freak. That won't be good. I guess I'll spit it out.

"Uh Phineas so who do you love?"

* * *

Isabella's POV

Why did I ask that truth? What if he didn't love me? Now Phineas is feeling uncomfortable talking. I really shouldn't have asked that question.

* * *

Phineas' POV

"Okay here's the thing. I love you and you probably think bad of me-" I was interuppted by her hugging me.

"When did I say I thought bad of you Phineas?" She quietly said and pulled me into another hug.

I had the urge to just break away and kiss her but something was stopping me and I'm not sure what. I have to ignore it and at least start dating her.

"Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" And without another word she kissed me. First I was surprised because she kissed me so suddenly. But I eased in after a few seconds. It wasn't a long kiss but it felt like time stopped. I was in pure bliss. We broke apart after someone whistled.

"Well guess who has a girlfriend now_._" Ferb said.

"Um, can you get out of hear Ferb were busy." Isabella giggled.

"Oh by the ways Ferb, can you not tell anyone about this. I want me and Isabella to reveal it."

"Yeah sure." He said taking Gretchen out. Probably to make out with her.

_Yes I have her! Oh wait I need to confess to her and I need to plan our date. Damn it._

* * *

An hour later (Phineas' POV)

After Isabella went home I ran upstairs as fast as I could to plan our first date. After I went up I pretty much struggled to think of ideas the whole time until one popped up to my head. Taking her to Paris, France. Yeah I think that's a good idea as it is the City of Love.

"Phineas, Ferb time for dinner." My mum calls us for dinner which we immediately respond to by instantly running there.

We sit down on the table and start to eat and right after that my dad asks...

"So boys, how was your day today?"

"Well speaking of that Dad, I think Phineas has something to say." Ferb said in a very smug manner.

"Well..." I say hesitating.

"Well what is it, Phineas?" My mum asks very patiently.

"Okay fine I'll spit it. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh my boys are growing up! By the ways Phineas, who's your girlfriend."

"It's Isabella." I say fidgeting in my seat.

"Good job Phineas! I was wondering when you would get out of that oblivious bubble of yours." I give a very confused look to mum and dad as I had no idea on what they were talking about.

"Oh sorry Phineas. We forgot to tell you. All those days you spent time with Isabella, you were totally oblivious to _all_ of Isabella's hints." My mum informs me.

The memories started to seek in to my mind one by one now.

_Fuck!_ I exclaim in my mind. Now I really feel like a jerk.

* * *

Ten minutes later

After dinner I ran upstairs probably breaking the land speed record but that's not important. I planned the perfect date to go to. It actually took less time than I thought. Tomorrow's gonna be a great day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So ya the chapter's finished. As I said beware of the language and I kept that bit of Phinbella fluff secret.**

**So next chapter is their date and that's where the problem starts to build up.**

**So review and that's all. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update but there is a goo reason for that which is: I actually planned my second story out and trust me it is long like very, very long. It's so long that it has to be about nine individual stories. So ya I won't reveal anything else other than a word to describe it: Retro. Now on with the reviews.**

**Piano-Man 5 aka. PhinbellaFanatic: There is a very good reason on that. And by the ways I changed things. And last but not least I forgot to mention that they are about 14/15 now so they have gone to more places and made friends with other people in other countries. Other than that thank you for the review.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

** : What!?**

**ithishaam: Thanks I guess.**

**Other than that on with the story.**

* * *

5:00am (Phineas' POV)

I woke earlier than usual so I can create a vehicle to to take us to Paris. I really didn't have a basis for it but I wanted it to be a little romantic.

* * *

Ten minutes later

I finished my design for my vehicle and to put a cherry on top of that I called Mortimer's Molten Metal Menagerie for the parts I need. I also put a note to tell Ferb that I'm going to a date with Isabella and I used his equipment to build.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

So currently it was 5:40am and I was still waiting for the parts to come. Well speak of the devil 'cause they're here now. I get all of the components I need to make my Plane. Yes it's a Plane but at least it's a little romantic as only us two are in there with autopilot and a T.V that will play any movie ever made. And it's really fast so nothing's gonna get too boring inside there. Because this is a very simple thing for me to design and the components are not really hard to wire it literally took me thirty minutes for me to make. After that I stored the plane somewhere nobody will see and so it doesn't disappear. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast. Because I know that Isabella is a early bird I call her to tell her where to go. Not that I think Isabella's not capable of that. But I mainly talk to her to make me feel better. After our little chat I decide to eat some breakfast and go wear something nice. After that's over with Ferb wakes up realizing the letter I gave him so he decides to read it. Now in another ten minutes Isabella will come for our first date.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I hope you liked the chapter. It was more of a behind the scenes chapter as well as a filler chapter. Other than that leave some reviews and ya that's all. Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: By the ways next chapter is gonna be their date. This is gonna be another filler chapter to show what Isabella did before their date so ya. By the ways I am planning my second story and I'm going to put up a poll. The reason for that is because I want to know your favorite franchise out of the Metroid series (My personal favorite), The Legend of Zelda series, Pokemon series, Mario series. And yes it still will be a Phineas and Ferb story with Phinbella but which ever franchise gets the most votes, I'm going to crossover with it. If that make sense. But that's for the future. On with the review.**

**PianoMan5 aka. PhinbellaFanatic: Yes that is the reason but I am not sure how it will do and if it will fit in with the story.**

**On with the story!...**

**And two last bits of information, the next chapter is going to introduce my villain who is also my first OC. Her name is Rosa Simpsons. And this is going to be my shortest chapter in the story just to clarify. **

* * *

Isabella's POV

I woke up at normal time to be greeted by my pet chihuahua Pinky. I did my morning routine and ate some breakfast. I was about to leave when it struck me. I had a date with Phineas. So I quickly ran back upstairs to get ready for our date. But I got interrupted by the phone ringing so I walked to it.

"Hello"

"_Hey Isabella it's Phineas here."_

"Oh Phineas, what's up?"

"_I'm just sitting down. What're you doing?"_

"I'm just going upstairs to go and get ready for our date."

"_Cool. I'm just here to inform you to come to my house at eight."_

_"Okay Phineas bye."_

Now I was genuinely in a rush. I still had to take a bath get ready and get to his house in one hour. So I ran upstairs. I took a bath really quickly and got ready. I wore something that will suit any kind of date. Even if we go to Paris. Oh how wonderful if we would go to Paris. I waited until it was near time. I opened the door to go to Phineas' backyard.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ooh cliffhanger. Sorry I this was not what you readers expected. And ya that's all other than two other things. First of all, I'm going to start my next story after this story. And second, the poll will be up after this story and will go for 5 weeks. Other than that. Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Greetings and Salutations my friends. Sorry if you're feeling groggy by now but my laptop kept shutting down whenever it felt like so I had to use my dad's laptop and my sister's. And also I had a writer's block. But Other than that their Date, The Antagonist and Paris. Let's get to the review.**

**PianoMan5 aka. Phinbella****Fanatic: Thanks**

**Okay on with the story.**

**Warning: I've never done a date scene so this might be stupid.**

* * *

Phineas' POV

There Isabella was. She looked better than ever. Isabella wore a pink dress with high heels and her pink bow. She barely put make-up on but that's how I like her. I stood up as she said.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Her voice sounded like angels singing.

"Goin' on a date with ya!"

We shared a laugh and I told Isabella to close her. I knew she hesitated but I quickly reassured her. We got inside the plane that I don't have a name for and we sat down. Then I blindfolded her. She was definitely surprised so I lightly kissed her so the shock would fade.

* * *

1 hour later

So there we were. Paris, The City of Love. I took of Isabella's blindfold and told her to open her eyes.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Phineas took the blindfold of me and told me to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and I was just staring I thought this was a dream so I pinched myself but I soon realized it was not. I was in Paris. As soon as I processed all that information I hugged Phineas without thinking about it. We were at the City of Love.

Phineas asked what I wanted to do. I really didn't mind what we did as long as I was with him. Soooooooo... We first went to an art gallery to respect the beautiful paintings. It wasn't that romantic but it was worth it. We then went to a restaurant to have lunch. After that we walked to a park and played for longer than we thought and much to my happiness we kissed... Alot! Every time I was caught in pure bliss. It felt like time stopped and we were in a whole new dimension. We want to dinner to fancy restaurant where we talked, laughed and enjoyed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay here is my OC!**

* * *

Rosa's POV (When Phineas and Isabella were a the park)

I was strolling through the park as I always do when I saw Phineas. I wondered why he was in Paris. Then I saw Phineas and, if I remember correctly, Isabella making out. I was enraged. Only I can have Phineas and if by all means using force, I'll use force!

* * *

Phineas' POV

We were boarding our plane to go back to Danville when I realised that: "_What if our mum's ground_ us?" I put it in the back of my head and got on with life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Review! And a story that you should go and read!**

**Princess's Decision by thomlina**

**Great story for Phinbella fans. Loads of Drama and Romance and _very, very_ emotional. And the ending is the best ending EVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1!1!11 Just go and read it!**


End file.
